A virtual private network, known as a VPN, is a private network that uses a public network, such as the internet, to connect between remote sites or users. As an example, VPN may enable a connection to a business's private network from an employee device. Some techniques may provide the ability to connect to a VPN through a wireless network, a cellular network, or a wired network, for example. The cellular network may be code division multiple accesses (CDMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), 3rd generation mobile telecommunications (3G), long-term evolution (LTE) cellular network, and the like.
While searching for an available network, a VPN connection may be established through an optimal network interface. A problem may occur when a user desires to change between one network interface to another network interface. Occasionally, an attempt to preserve the VPN connection while switching to another network interface may fail. Furthermore, when the user desires to switch to another network interface, the VPN connection may preserve the connectivity to a first network interface identified even if such interface is not optimal. It would therefore be advantageous to overcome the limitations of the prior art by providing an effective way to preserve the VPN connection to an efficient network interface. It would be further advantageous if such a solution will enable supervision of the VPN connection to a preferred network interface.